With the development of the mobile terminal, and particularly with the increase of the resolution and size of the screen, the demand for multi-window display, i.e., multiple non-full-screen windows are opened in one mobile device at the same time with one application being displayed and operated in one non-full-screen window, is raised.
However, if multiple non-full-screen windows are in use, there may be cases that one or more of the non-full-screen windows are covered by a newly opened or adjusted non-full-screen window, and the content in the covered non-full-screen windows may be neglected by a user, so obtaining information by the user in real time can not be achieved; and the application in the covered non-full-screen window is still run but the effect of running the application is not achieved, which wastes processor resources.
In addition, control bars are displayed in the opened one or more non-full-screen windows, which causes visual confusion and affects user experience, and the multiple non-full-screen windows are not suitable for the user to use.
In addition, during adjusting the non-full-screen windows, the window being adjusted can not be distinguished explicitly, and the user can not see all the information content in the display region of the mobile phone during the adjusting.